In Search of the Lifestream
by jovileboy
Summary: 500 years in the future, the fate of the world once again rest on the fate of a Strife and his friends. Rated PG-13 for adult themes and violence. Please criticize.
1. A Team is Formed

A/N: Alright, this is a better first chapter than was originally posted. It was created by my hand and edited furiously by my good friend and editor jlroyalflush. He is really good at what he does. And he is acting as my scapegoat. Anything good you find, remember that I put it there, but if you find something wrong, remember that he forgot to edit it.

(I hope he'll forgive me for saying that.)

I'm not going to put up chapter 6 for a little while, but you can always entertain yourself with the rewritten chapters, which are far superior to their predecessors.

Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own these characters, yet... But, it's good to know that Square-Enix doesn't either.

--------------------------------------

She lay on top of the long deceased ShinRa building wondering what part she was to play. It was the highest point of a ruined Midgar. Her glowing green eyes admired the vast infinity of the sky above... but she could never truly enjoy the sight. There was an emptiness in her that could not be satisfied by the mere sights this world had to offer. She had felt empty ever since she could remember. It was her purpose for something greater than this. Greater than any of them could ever imagine. She stood from her repose and stared out onto Sector 7. It had always looked a little wrong. Although it had the same design as the others it just sort of stuck out. She stood a while, letting the wind catch her silver hair and wildly fly it around in the air. Suddenly she jumped through the hole in the ceiling. She was being beckoned but did not know by whom.

-----------------

"Elder Aeris. I need to speak with you." Jason stood 6 steps below the top of the stairs, he had a nice view of the ornate ceiling, but not much else inside the top floor of the pagoda. He admired the ancient designs. Even though he had visited the room hundreds of times he still admired it. It was so beautiful. The way the golden dragon curled itself around the room, meeting its tail right above where the elder sat. It was a design from antiquity that just would just catch his blue eyes, and held their attention. But not today, today he was determined to see Aeris and show her what he had found.

"What is the matter, Jason?" He had visited her so often that she knew his voice from the first word. She would have known who he was even if he rarely visited...

"May I step into your presence?" Jason was not about to break customs in front of Aeris, regardless of whether or not he felt they were ridiculous.

"Of course, Jason. I am always happy to see you." Aeris smiled as Jason entered. His frown gave away his obvious concern. "What troubles you today?" Jason kneeled respectfully before her, and then sat on his feet. From his side he pulled up a small cylindrical container. The markings on it betrayed its antiquity. He opened it up to reveal a piece of parchment. He unrolled it on the ground between them before speaking.

"I was out in the forest testing out the powers of my new sword. You know, getting the feel for it when it got lodged in an ancient tree. When I went to pull out the sword, I came across this map. I see that it contains Wutai, but I am curious about this x on the map. It is not in a place that I recognize." Jason pointed to the x on the map. Aeris examined the map and could not place anything unusual at the x. She had traveled the world many times, but that x was intriguing, she had never encountered anything strange in that area before. And why was there only one x? And only one town? Wutai was not the only town in existence, everyone knew that, but that lone x was confusing.

"I do not know. That area is in the middle of a mountain range seperating Corel and Costa Del Sol, I cannot imagine what could possibly be there." Aeris looked back the map. "But I'm sure I can get someone to figure out what this is. Thank you, Jason. If that is all, then you may leave." It was difficult to hold back her smile, but after 65 years of practice her thoughtful look was the only thing showing.

"Excuse me Elder, but I would like to formally request that you send me on the quest." Jason said, "I am the one who found the map. I should have the honor of discovering the treasure it may reveal."

Aeris looked at Jason quizzically. If anything, she felt she was giving her best performance to date, not that he could tell, he was still too young to appreciate the intricacies of human behavior. "I do not know if that would be appropriate for you to embark on this journey. It may prove too treacherous."

"Elder, I have the sword that you gave me. It is a beautiful piece of work, and sturdy after all these generations of use. Even after it has been lodged inside a tree, it is still as deadly as the day it was molded." Jason replied. A stern look began to form on Aeris' face. "And I am also well trained in magic. You have made sure of that. But my weapons are not my only tools. I have a sharp mind. The enemy that does not respond to words before steel is a fool." _I think I covered it all. WAIT!_ Aeris nearly spoke before Jason cut in again. "And finally, elder, I have come of age, and this is a perfect time to send me on my journey to adulthood."

Aeris fought to hold the smile back. _My how he's grown. I remember when he was an infant. Now look at him, a man. Perhaps it is time to send him on his way. But not alone. He must understand the value of friendship._ "Jason, I cannot allow you to go on this expedition. It would be too dangerous with your only allies being your sword, your wits, and your magic. Now, if you are completely finished, you may leave."

Jason nodded in respect, stood up slowly so the hilt of his sword would not smack the back of his head, and left silently from the pagoda. His thoughts took him to his possible errors. Why wouldn't she let him go? Perhaps he was still in need of training. But he had been training with the sword for 5 months now. She had given it to him on his 18th birthday. And he had been experimenting with the long sword since the age of 16. There was no reason that she shouldn't let him go. She had personally trained him in magic. She had taken him out on adventures. She would leave the town on her expeditions, and now she would not let him have his own. This was so un... his thoughts were shattered by nearly bumbing into Gary. If ever there was a nerdier bookworm Jason had yet to meet one.

"Sorry, Gary." Jason apologized and them noticed the tome that Gary had been distracted by.

"Oh. Hi, Jason. I didn't see you there." Gary had placed his finger iside the monstrous book and was holding it closed at his side as he stared through his glasses at Jason. His dark hair ran about halfway down his forehead and maintained that length round his entire head. He had always had the same style, it just never suited him to change it. His glasses were large circular lenses, they had been attention grabbing at first, being so unusual, but now they just sat there on his nose.

"Yeah, it's hard to see past a book as big as your head." Laughed Jason.

"Well, yeah, but it's really an interesting book. You see, this guy Cloud and his party are locked in battle with..." Gary was interrupted by Jason's exclamation.

"Wait a second, allies! I need a party!"

"Say what? What would you need a party for?"

"Gary, I found this map in the woods and I need some people to go with me to find out what can be found. You see, there is an x on the map, and I can't identify what is there."

"I could probably tell you..." Gary began to show off his deep study of the geography of the world.

"No, because even Aeris didn't know. And she's been out that way before."

"Really? And she's seen the world." He paused for a second. "So, where is it?"

"It's not important. Will you go with me?"

"My parent's would never let me go. They want me to head off to the university and would never condone such 'frivolous' activity."

"What if I could get Aeris to convince them?"

"Maybe, but..." This was the third time he had been cut-off, but there was no sense in saying anything seeing that Jason had now dashed off to find others.

------------------------------

"Hello, beautiful." Megan rolled her eyes and punched her practice bag once more before turning around to face Jason. The short girl let the sweat drip from her dirty blonde hair. She had kept it short over the years because she couldn't stand it getting in her eyes in a fight. Even when she had wrapped in a pony tail, loose hairs would still find their way into her eyes. Not to say that her cut wasn't now attractive, it was very cute. And it brought more attention to her lovely blue eyes that were now staring at Jason.

"What do you want this time, Jason?"

Jason, with mock indignation written all over his face, replied, "I'm hurt. You automatically assume that I want something when I show up at the gym and call you beautiful?" She nodded her head in response. More sweat dripped fom her hair. She couldn't help but crack a smile at him. "Alright, I found this map and was wondering if you'd like to come with me to find what can be found."

"Is this another attempt to get me to go along just so you can have someone pop out and scare me?"

"No, I'm headed to a spot near the Gold Saucer."

"Wow, you really want to go all out to scare me this time, don't you?" Megan was not going to give this up, not as long as she could continue to press her friend's buttons.

"No, I'm just wondering if you're interested in going with me or not, that's all. But apparently you don't, so fare thee well, my friend. And I will be sure to bring you a trinket or two from my journey." Jason turned around and began to leave. Under his breath he began counting, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"Wait." Jason smiled widely but quickly turned it into a solemn face and slowly turned to face her. "I wanna go. I can hold my own, and that's what you're going to need when you leave for the wilderness."

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell Aeris you're interested."

She gawked as he turned and left the gym.

------------------------------

"Harold, you have to come. I need your knowledge of ballistics and explosives on this journey."

"I'm sorry, Jason, but this mission is ridiculous. You find an x on a map somewhere and you want to go search for what it is?" Harold asked. Harold was not like anyone else in Wutai. His mother had moved here from Corel when his father passed away in the war. He had inherited his father's giant frame. He was massive, and bulky, but his size was not the most notable feature he had. He was a completely different skintone. He was a dark brown where everyone else was more tan in complexion. His diference had never gotten him any ridicule, but he had always felt a little out of place.

"Aeris doesn't think it's ridiculous." This froze Harold. He even looked up from cleaning his rifle to look at Jason.

"Say that last part again."

"I said that Aeris wants to send a party out there. I want to go, but she denied me the right because I didn't have the right allies. You need to be part of my team."

"I don't know. You've always been there for me as my best friend, but this is crazy. I don't think that this would be very good, and what would my mom say?"

"Who cares what your mom'd say? You're of age. You can make your own decisions now."

"I know, I just don't want to leave her alone. Not with the busy trading season approaching. Mom will need my help more than ever."

"Harold, you are my best friend. You were the first person I thought of when I thought of possible people. I can't possibly leave town without you. You have to come."

"Let me think about it..."

-----------------------

That evening Jason again stood 6 steps below the top of the stairwell. "May I enter with my party, Aeris?" These formalities were tiring, but ultimately it showed Jason's respect for her.

"Of course you may enter Jason. Buffie was just leaving." Jason, followed by his party, stepped up into the ornate fifth floor of the pagoda. Buffie was standing at the side of the door and waited for Gary to pull up the rear before descending the steps downtrodden. Jason positioned himself a little to Aeris' right and sat on his feet. He rested his hands on his knees waiting for the rest of his friends to do the same. Harold sat to his left, Megan to his immediate right, and Gary positioned himself comfortably to his far right.

"I have assembled 3 people that I feel I can truly rely on. I am again formally requesting that you allow me to go on the expedition to discover the secret of the map. I trust that these allies are more acceptable than the ones I had formerly mentioned."

Aeris smiled. _He _is _smart. The boy caught on. Perhaps he will do well on this mission. Gary is intelligent, if not quick. Megan is an excellent choice. She has an air about her that just exudes self-confidence. Harold. Of course Jason would not leave town without our mighty Corel boy. _"I will allow it, barring that all of your parent's allow this adventure."

Jason smiled, "Thank you so much." He looked to his party and exclaimed, "Let's get this expedition underway."


	2. Every Journey Begins With

"We are gathered here today to give these four young adults their send-off!" Aeris' next words were drowned out by the cheering villagers. "It is traditional in Wutai for the parents to give a speech on such an occasion."

Gary's parents stepped up and his father began to speak. "We have always known that Gary was intelligent. He has nearly always been at the top of his class. Melinda and I have watched him grow. And although we would love to send him off to a university now, we can only hope that he will learn as much as he can from his journey."

The crowd applauded the parents as the wife began to cry. Harold's mother was next to speak. "Harold has grown up without knowing his father. But the village has helped me raised him. I can only thank all of you for your help with my troublesome child." A smile and a tear both escaped her composed face. "Harold, you were meant for great things. Your goal should encompass the moon, because even if you miss, you will still get the stars."

The people respectfully applauded her off the stage as Megan's foster parent's stepped forward. "Megan has grown up in a tough situation. She has been forced to deal with us harshly at times." Don paused and smiled at Megan. "But overall we are really glad to have someone as special as her in our lives. I have never once seen her face a challenge and quit half-way through. She is committed to her cause, and I believe that she will do really well out there with her friends." Barbara cut in before the crowd could give their exit applause. "Megan, I have one tidbit of advice for you before you leave. Your emotions are meant to be expressed, not suppressed, do not be afraid to cry."

The crowd applauded as Aeris stepped forward. "Jason's parents have asked me to speak on their behalf. And I have graciously accepted. Jason, life is composed up of a series of choices. Right and wrong ones. You will not always be able to tell which is right, and which is wrong with your mind. But your heart will guide you true. And as the leader of this merry band, I have one thing to tell you. It is your responsibility to keep your team out of danger, do not send someone to do something that you would not first volunteer for."

Jason thanked Aeris under the crowd's applause. "The final tradition before we send you on your way goes back for hundreds of years. Wutai was not always a trading post. We used to be a community of hunters. The most notorious materia hunters who ever existed have come from Wutai. It was in fact their way of life. So as the young adults would head out into the world, they would each be given three materia in hopes that they would be able to triple that amount." Aeris smiled at the four. "Now we don't expect you to steal materia (although if you brought some back that would be great.)" The crowd burst into laughter. "But we do expect you to return the materia once you return so that the next generation can profit from it as you have. Bring out the chest!"

A man of about 30 went into the house next to the crowd and came out empty-handed. "It's gone!"

"What?" Surprise flew through the crowd like a wildfire.

Aeris held her hands high for everybody's attention. When the crowd slowly fell silent, she began, "Jason, Megan, Harold, Gary, it looks as though Wutai's materia have all been stolen. Not for 400 years has this happened. I am tasking you four to retrieve it and return all of it back to the house that it came from. You cannot leave until this has happened."

--------------------------------------------------

After the crowd had dispersed, the four were alone to discuss the situation. "Who could it be?" Jason asked.

"Obviously an accomplished thief." Harold pointed out. "No amateur could have broken through that defense system."

"Let's go to Elder Aeris to see what she has to say." Megan offered.

"You do that, I'm going to read up on that incident 400 years ago. There may be parallels that may help us." Gary told them.

"Sounds like a plan, Gary, fill us in if you find anything. I'm going to the crime scene to see if we can figure anything out about the thief." said Jason.

"I've got a hunch. How about we meet back here in about an hour." Harold concluded.

--------------------------------------------------

"How is the search for the materia going Megan?"

"Well, Elder Aeris. We are all doing our parts. I am here to find out if you have any idea who could have done this."

"Ah, very good. I like this trust that you have all formed already. Unfortunately Megan, I have no idea who it could be. But I think it has something to do with the ceremony, because the materia was there last night. It had to be stolen in the dead of night. Or immediately before the ceremony. In either case, the thief can't have gone anywhere, there were no reports of anyone leaving last night by the sentries and the town has been closed off until the materia is recovered."

"So, the thief could be anyone in town?"

"I know of many who are capable, but none that are willing. Unless they have decieved me as well as they have stolen the materia."

"Thank you so much, Elder." With that, Megan left the hut. She came away with no more knowledge than she had started with. She decided to go up to the mountain to go through the caves. Maybe the thief had placed the chest there.

-------------------------------------

The traps, where were they? He was looking at the room where the chest had been. He had picked up a few rocks from the riverbed before entering. He threw a rock towards the empty space. It disintegrated when it got within ten feet. Jason whistled. The spell had originated from the wall. He could probably survive the spell, but not well enough to drag the chest out. Who could have done this? Then he looked at the roof. It had a gaping hole over the vacant chest spot. So that's how the thief got past that trap...

Up on the roof, the situation looked a little different. The room looked less foreboding from up here. He took another rock and dropped it through the hole. It hit the ground with a thud. This was interesting. He climbed down through the hole onto the rafters. Who could have transported the chest up through here? He thought for a second... Maybe they didn't have to carry it through here... He climbed down, just to make sure he could get out. He took the rock he had dropped and threw it the entrance to the house. It disintegrated in nearly the same spot as the other one had. Then he grabbed his purse of materia. It had three weak materia jewels that were easily replaceable. He threw it at the entrance. It hit the wall and plopped to the ground... Nice.

---------------------------------------

"What have you guys found out?" Inquired Jason. Before anyone could answer, Jason interrupted, "Where's Harold?"

"I saw him go to the school. He was mentioning something about a possible student." Gary answered.

"Okay, to the school we go."

----------------------------------------

"Hewitt, Buffie. That's who I need to talk to Principal."

"Why, Harold?"

"I have reason to believe that she has something to do with the theft."

"Well, I can't really help you today, she's absent. She's got the flu."

"Thank you. But I think that a 'sick' girl is going to get a visit."

----------------------------------------

"That's how it happened, Jason, I'm sorry I can't give you anything more."

"Can you give me Buffie's address?"

"That is possible, but only this once..."

----------------------------------------

An older woman came to the door. Her crow's feet, wrinkled forehead, and bad posture betrayed her age. She was either Buffie's mother, or grandmother. Jason couldn't tell. Her's was a very difficult age to read, because under the signs of age was a very youthful expression, and a beautiful pair of brown eyes. "How are you all today?"

"Fine Mrs. Hewitt. Is Buffie around?"

"Oh, yes. She's sick in her room. She already has company, so I don't know if you should disturb them."

"Actaully, they're expecting us. Harold just was so eager, he had to show up earlier than the rest of us."

WEll in that case, come in you three." Buffie's mother led them up into a room, where a huddled mass lay under covers. It tossed and turned wildly. "Oh dear, maybe we should let her alone. And where is that nice young man who was here earlier? Oh, he must be in the bathroom."

Jason led the other two into the room. "Mrs. Hewitt, we believe that your daughter..." He was interrupted in mid-turn by the door slamming. Gary ran over to the bed as Megan and Jason attacked the door. Under the covers, bound and gagged was Harold.

"Dammit! She snuck up on me. I didn't even have time to pull my gun. Buffie's the thief!"

"What clued you in? Was it the door slamming or the bindings?" Jason panted after realizing that the door was not coming down.

"Funny, but Buffie's jealous that she cannot go. She has wanted to leave the town since she was 5. I knew that she has trained as a thief since the age of 8, so I had a feeling she would try something like this."

"Why didn't you take one of us with you?"

"I didn't want her to think that we were onto her. Because it was after all, just a hunch."

"I hate to interrupt this silly little argument, but need I remind you that we're trapped in this room with no way out." Megan interjected.

"I have an idea..."

--------------------------------------------------

So much for chapter 2... It is meant as a two part, but I didn't expect this part to be so damn long... Please read and review... I'd like any feedback you can give me. Thank you greatly.

I will also give my hat tip to anyone who can name the movie that this last scene references...


	3. A First Step

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but then again, neither does Square-Enix so blllllllllllllppppppppppp!

---------------------------------

"_FIRE!!!_" Screamed Jason. The rest of them stared at the door as it burst into flames.

Megan panicked. "Oh beautiful idea, Jason, burn us. Kill us all through incineration."

"_TIDAL WAVE!!!_" Jason yelled. The waters of the leviathan filled the room, doused the flames and brought the smoldering remains of the door crashing into the hallway. When the others stared at him, he could only show off his Enemy Skills Materia. "So I faced a Leviathan, big deal."

They continued to stare at him in amazement. "Aeris was with me." Understanding creeped into their faces.

"And you just reaped the benefits."

"Well, Yeah."

"Where would Buffie have run off to?" Harold asked more to himself as they ran into the hallway. The party ran outside. "Wait!" Harold stood in the doorway as the other three were suddenly caught in a net by Buffie who was above. Before Harold could reach for his knife, a shuriken was imbedded in the ground at his feet. Buffie had leapt off the roof and landed opposite Harold, with his friends in between them. Harold pulled out his rifle.

"Go ahead, Harold." Buffie's make-up had nearly all come off. She was looking like a 16-year old girl more and more. "I can use your buddies as cover all day."

Think Harold think. She has the upper hand, she's taunting you. Your friends are immobilized. What do you do? How do you handle this situation? He reached in his pockets again for the knife. A shuriken imbedded itself in his shin.

"Ah ah ah, no cutting your friends free." He pulled the knife from his pocket and threw it across the opening away from anyone. As Buffie stared at the knife Harold grabbed one of his grenades, pulled the pin and tossed it to Buffie. She barely had time to react to the oncoming explosive.

"_AERO!!!_" She let fly a tornado that sailed the grenade high above the buldings before it exploded. When the winds died down, Harold fired at Buffie, having taken careful aim while she was distracted with the grenade. She fell to her knee. Harold had shot into her left shin. "That hurts, Harold. It really does." She jumped high and let fly 3 shurikens at him. He deflected two of them. The third glanced off his gun and scraped along his arm.

Harold fired more rounds at Buffie. All to no avail. She was too quick. But she could be caught with a spell.

"_ICE!!!_" Harold let fly a shower of icicles from his hands. Buffie dodged all of them except one. The one that she didn't miss, she caught. She threw it right back at Harold who easily sidestepped it.

"C'mon, Harold, is that all you've got? Surely you can do better." Harold's frustrated look betrayed his lack of new ideas. She was very capable of darting around, even with that damn bullet imbedded into her knee. She had some sort of agility spell or something. No one was that nimble. Then it struck him, the necklace she was wearing. That had to be the key. If he could only get at it.

He dashed toward her. Her laugh penetrated his rage, infuriating him even more. His dash became more determined. If he could reach the necklace...

She leapt up and away from the oncoming bull. Her hands reached for the small shurikens that she had been using. But a better idea flashed across her mind. An insane smile escaped her lips. She grabbed the huge shuriken strapped to her back and let it fly. It imbedded itself into Harold's leg. The pain shot through him like a huge bullet.

"Aaaaaaah!" his yell pierced Jason like a spear. How could he sit there and do nothing while his friend suffered at the hands of this twerp?

How do I get us out of this situation in one piece?

"Is that ALL you got, Buffie?" Jason's yell were heard clearly from under the net.

"What?"

"Your puny shurikens, and weak spells? You couldn't beat anyone in a fair fight."

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of people telling me that I'm too weak. That I can't win because I'm too small. Well, not anymore. I'm going to take your map and then find the treasure for myself."

"Treasure? You're crazy. Weak, stupid and crazy, what a mix."

"I told you to shut up. One more time and I'll..."

"You'll what? throw a shuriken at me? Maybe 7? OOOOOHHHH, I'm scared. You're such a wimp. Look, Harold's already recovered from the shurikens you've thrown." Harold did his best to stand straight without wincing.

"That's it! You asked for it! _COMET!!!_" For a split-second, the sky darkened, and a giant comet came blazing for the net that held Jason, Megan, and Gary. Harold shot at the giant rock blazing towards Jason.

"_REFLECT!!!_" The comet slammed into a great big wall of green. It pushed against the wall, but to no avail. As it sunk deeper and deeper, Harold became more and more worried. Suddenly the comet bounced back into space creating a dimming effect as before. Through the dim, the old one didn't just disappear, but a new appeared heading straight towards Buffie.

"_SHELL!!!_" Buffie screamed the spell as the comet came ripping through the clouds. It passed through a multi-colored sheet then proceeded to clobber Buffie and the ground. When it impacted, it shattered into a thousand pieces leaving an unconscious Buffie lying helpless on the ground.

------------------------------

"What should be done with her? ... I heard she's only 16. ... How could she? ... Why? ... What is Aeris decision? ... Will she be sentenced to something gruesome? ... Buffie, I don't trust a name like that." The crowd's murmurs filled Jason's head. Would Buffie really be sentenced? I mean she did steal the materia, but only because she was never invited to do anything.

Aeris stepped out of her tent along with the three voted officials of the town. "We have come to a decision!" The crowd shut its collective mouth to listen to the sentence she was going to deliver. "She will be locked up for the duration of Jason's journey!" The crowd murmured its agreement and wisdom. The guard grabbed a bound, screaming Buffie.

"You can't do this to me! I'm far too young! Don't do this! Show me mercy, oh great Aeris!"

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears."

"Not completely deaf." Shot Gary. The crowd fell into a shocked silence. The guard stopped his steady advance and even Buffie stopped struggling and screaming.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The true custom of Wutai is to grant one request of each member of the party leaving. It is customarily the materia that is placed before them that is requested, hence the origination of the passing of the materia. The request is repealed once the heroes return. The traditional returning of the Materia was born from this. Now, you have already sentenced Buffie so I cannot request for her to be let go; however, I formally request that you let her imprisonment be under my care." The crowd looked at him like he was crazy.

"You would let her join you? For the whole adventure? May I inquire why?"

"Never in the history of Wutai's heroes has there been a successful party without an experienced thief. I realized that we were missing one. And I assumed that because Buffie was so desperate to go that she would actually steal the materia to prevent us from leaving (successfully, I might add) that I can only assume that Buffie is our perfect choice for the position."

"Very well, you're request is granted. But Buffie, you will not recieve any materia for your journey."

"Thank you Elder. Your kindness knows no bounds."

_This party is meant for either great rewards. The sacrifice made by it's team is noble. Or, it is doomed to failure. The sign of one being imprisoned is not a pleasant omen. _Aeris thought this as Buffie was being released to Gary. _We will just have to wait and see the outcome._

--------------------

"Adventurers from Wutai, be careful on your journey, remember that the easiest course is not always the most successful." After giving the other three their materia, Wutai sent their party off. The crowd cheered the group as they headed south. Jason's smile could be seen from the mountains off in the distance.

"A new adventure awaits us on this road. Let's make the best of it." Jason's words inspired them as they headed towards the mountain range.

Gary was bringing up the rear of the group, until Buffie fell back to join him. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek in gratitude. He turned a bright red as a smile joined his ears.

"You're welcome." He nodded his acknowledgment. She smiled back at him.


	4. The Mountains of the Island Wutai

"Alright guys, welcome to the Wutai mountain range. The obstacle here is to trek south." Jason woke his teammates up to see the sunrise. "Wow, I hate last watch..."

"Yeah,but somebody has to do it." Megan teased.

"Anyway, the mountain range may be a tad difficult. The monsters here are not your run of the mill plains riders. Nope, we could see Bombs, Grenades, maybe even a Roc." Harold shuddered at the thought of a roc. Jason continued, "So, let's get some grub, get 'dolled up,' and head out."

Half an hour later, the party was on its way climbing their up through the mountains. The road was long and treacherous, and there were many enemies along the way.

At around noon they reached a rickety bridge that looked like it had been there for at least a hundred years. Jason stared at the sun for a second. "Okay, that hurt, so it's time for lunch."

Gary just shook his head. "Look, Jason, you can't determine that it's a good time to eat just because it hurts your eyes to stare at the sun. You should look at a clock and say that it's about noon, so I am going to eat now."

Jason looked at Gary like he was stupid. "Well, for one, the nearest clock is about a day's journey that way," he pointed to his right at Wutai, "so I have to rely on a very good method for telling time. Stare East." Gary just looked at him, like he was a manual instead of giving him an order. "What are you just sitting there for? Get up and stare east."

"Ohh." Gary lifted himself to his feet and began staring east.

"Alright, now look at the sun without moving your legs, hips, or torso." Gary began to crank his head back to stare at the sun. Jason did it along with him to demonstrate. "Doesn't that hurt your neck?"

"Yes, ow, actually it does."

"Then it's time for lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, yours is almost ready." Said Megan from behind her makeshift kitchen. A sleeping bag unfolded for room to prepare.

"Hey, Jason, that's a neat trick. Where'd you learn it?" Buffie inquired in between bites of her sandwich that she was malicously attacking with her teeth.

"Aeris taught it to me, on one of our many trips out together. She's always been there to watch over me, if I didn't know any better, I would swear that she was my grandmother."

"We all feel that way about her." commented Harold. "She's the sweetest woman I know. And you've all met my mom. So that's saying a lot."

"But there's always been this special bond. Like she intuitevely knows exactly what I'm thinking before I do. The way she gives me lessons. It just feels like she has taken over that grandmother role."

Harold shook his head. "There's just no getting into you is there?"

"Yeah, I guess not, huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With lunch over and the packs all crammed again, they headed towards the bridge. "Ummmm, guys?" Gary's voice came from the back and halted all of them. "Could we find another way around? I don't like the looks of that bridge, and I'm deathly afraid of heights."

They all stared at him. _It just has to be that the brains of the outfit is afraid of heights. _"C'mon, Gary," Jason encouraged, "It's perfectly safe." He took a few steps out onto the bridge. "These things don't just appear, they're probably the same guys who've studied physics at the university that design these things not to break under the weight of 5 kids."

"I'm still afraid."

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'm afraid, too. Heights play with my head a little, you know, make me a little dizzy. I get too close to the edge, and man I nearly black out."

"I just can't do it, Jason, I'm sorry, can I take Buffie with me to find an alternate route? You know, one that's less...rickety?"

"No can do, Gary, you're just going to have to face it. We'll put you in the center, so that if you just happen to fall through you've got Harold in front to grab on to, and me right behind to catch you, okay?"

"No, but I don't think that I have a choice."

"Just don't look down." Offered Buffie. So Megan took lead across the wooden rope bridge. Gary gripped the rope so hard that he began leaving rope marks in his palms after just 5 seconds. Gary counted the steps as he stared at the back of Harold's head.

"56, 57, 58, 59, 60."

Harold yelled, "You've got to be kidding me! He's making me nervous with that damn counting! Can you get him to stop that, Jason?"

"Gary, you're going to have to st... Holy Shit!" A roc suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began swooping over the party's heads. "Harold, can you rid us of the pest?"

"With pleasure." Megan had stopped with Jason's outburst and now Harold had a steady aim at the passing roc. The gunshot echoed through the canyon. "Yes! Got him!"

"But not enough!" Buffie screamed. The roc sped up its descent into something of a dive. The trajectory took the roc right next to the bridge, in the middle of the party. Gary's steel trap grip had never been held tighter, unlike the other two men, he was able to stay on his feet. Jason, on his stomach, slowly tried to get to his knees with the swaying bridge hindering that process. What really didn't help at all was Gary whispering to himself.

"Not again. Not again. Oh please, not again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"99! 100! Here I come, ready or not!" The classic 8-year-old game of Hide and Seek had begun in the woods. Gary climbed swiftly into the tree. George would never be able to tag him up here. Gary snickered as he watched George below, searching behind trees, a mere ant. Gary was really enjoying this chase. There were three others playing. Betty, Megan, and Jason. None of the others were visible from up here. They had obviously found some pretty good spots.

Suddenly, to break Gary's concentration a raven landed flew onto the edge of Gary's branch. Though Gary was on the base of the branch leaning against the trunk, the raven had spooked him. Why would it land so close? This was odd. Gary's curiousity got the best of him as he began to crawl out toexamine the bird more closely. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with his wings. The raven hopped away as Gary drew nearer. His experience screamed not to go out any further.

For a second Gary hesitated. But then his curiousity overrode his caution. The young dark-haired boy tried to coax the bird into letting him examine him. "I'm not going to hurt you buddy. C'mon. It's alright." It leapt away as Gary inched closer. This time it was a little bit more unbalanced. Gary noticed that that the left talon had been hit with something. What could have hit this raven's poor little... with that thought, the branch cracked. Gary's eyes opened wide in surprise. The raven flew off, leaving Gary to his inevitable fate. Gary slowly started to inch backwards but the crack was too far back. As the weight began to shift, the branch began to split.

He fell. This is it... I'm going to... A large branch intercepted his chest knocking his wind, but not stopping his arms from gripping the other end of the branch. He managed to gasp out, "Help!" through his panting. Jason, who had been in the next tree on the opposite side from Gary, heard the cry. He looked over and saw that the branch probably wasn't going to hold for very long. Think, Jason, think...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan grabbed Harold's arm while Buffie grabbed Jason's. Gary stood like a statue gripping as tightly as he could to the swaying rope. The roc had ascended about a hundred meters out and was making a huge arc to get at the party. Jason, being smaller and more fit, climbed up before Harold, freeing Buffie.

"Give it hell, Buffie."

"Yes, sir." She mock saluted and turned towards the oncoming bird. It looked like a raven coming at them. But she knew that the size was going to drastically change in about 2 seconds. She let loose half a dozen shurikens at the oncoming roc hoping to imbed them in its skull. The roc noticed the glint of the shurikens too late. 5 of them lodged into its upper back and neck as it tried to dive out of the way. The 6th stuck into its eye. Through the pain it let loose a blood-curdling scream that broke Gary's trance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang tight Gary! I'll have you out in a jiffy." Gary froze, his arms gripped the branch as tightly as he could muster. Which is surprisingly tight for an 8-year-old. Jason's branch was thick enough to support his weight about a half meter out. So he strode once, then leapt. The branch may have been able to support his normal weight that far out, but it couldn't hold up against a leap. Jason hit Gary's tree trunk knicking his face a little. That didn't stop him, he climbed through the maze, around the trunk to get to Gary's branch. Gary tried to shift his weight a little to get his foot up, but the branch began to creak some. He instantly froze in mid-shift and gripped tightly.

Jason laid down on Gary's branch. About a meter and a half out it was beginning to snap. He could see the bark splintering. He crawled out half a meter, and extended his hand out, "Grab my hand Gary." Gary's trance broke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason's materia began to glow. "_BOLT!!!_" A tine of lightning descended from the sky, ripping through one of the roc's wings. But this pesky annoyance couldn't deter it. It just pushed the roc faster. Gary was able to look away from the bird and unclench his left hand. With it he grabbed Harold's other arm and helped him up.

"Thank's for joining us today, Gary."

He just slowly nodded back at Harold, his eyes still wide with fright. But he knew that he couldn't just stand...

"_AERO!!!_" Yuffie's tornado suddenly blocked the roc's path. Jason looked over at her.

"That wasn't stolen materia?" Buffie's head just shook, as she concentrated on keeping the tornado going. The roc reeled to its left to get out of the tornado's way. The tornado followed, to block the roc's assault. It eventually had to fly away from the party. It was at about 200 meters before it turned around again. This tornado was just a mere inconvenience.

"Alright, what's the plan guys?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Gary, I have an idea. There's a branch about 30 centimeters below your foot. If you grab my hand, you can drop down to it. I know, you can't see it, but you'll have to trust me. Do you understand?" Gary nodded, "Now grab my hand."

"I can't." He squeaked. The branch began to crack more as Gary tried to pull himself up a little more. Jason scooted forward a little. "Gary, you have to just grab my hand. Don't think about, it just grab my hand." He paused. "C'mon."

Gary mouthed the words "I can't."

"Yes. You can, and I know you will. Finally, the branch cracked enough to start to tilt. only half the branch was holding Gary up now. This sprung him into action. He stretched out his arm to grab Jason's as the branch brought him closer. Jason grabbed Gary's elbow as the branch snapped off and fell 20 meters to the ground below. Jason was then left with Gary's weight which started to dislocate his shoulder. Gary began to descend as Jason slipped Gary's arm up to his hand. Gary felt the branch below his foot and instantly leaned against the trunk.

Breathless, the two boys could do nothing but gasp for the next few minutes.

"I can't believe you just did that, Jason."

Jason's wide smile was his first response. "What can I say, I'm amazing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me take care of it. Buffie, drop the tornado."

"Are you crazy?" Jason spurted out. "That's our only defense against the roc!"

"I can take him out, I know you can't see that, but you're going to have to trust me."

Jason froze for a second before saying, "Drop the tornado, Buffie."

She broke her concentration to yell at him, "What?!" With that the tornado began to slowly fade down below the level of the bridge, The roc saw his chance and flew in towards the prey. As Buffie collapsed from the strain, Jason caught her and comforted her.

Gary stood defiantly as the others were nursing wounds or helping nurse wounds, and were kneeling. The roc saw the short one standing defiantly. This was going to be its first victim. Gary's materia began to glow. Jason looked over at the materia and whispered, "You can do it, Gary."

The roc was now only 75 meters away. 50, 40, 30. "_FIRE2!!!_" The roc burst into flames and fell down. But it wasn't fast enough. The roc passed within three meters of the bridge. Gary continued to stand defiantly as the fire singed his eyebrows. The roc speared itself onto the rocky spires below as the party cheered Gary on.

"I can't believe you just did that, Gary."

Gary returned Jason's smile, "What can I say, I'm amazing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Wutai Strait

With the mountains behind them, they had only one way to go. And that was across the strait.

"So Gary, you wouldn't happen to have another trick under your sleeve that could get us out of this mess, could you?" Jason jokingly inquired.

"Surprisingly enough," the team looked at him, "...I don't." He grinned back at the annoyed faces.

"We have to cross the strait. Just look at the map." Jason unfurled it for all to gander at.

"Yeah, look at it." Gary pointed at the x that was Wutai. "This used to be a detailed drawing of Wutai. Now it's just an x. What's going on here?"

"Magic." Megan gasped.

"Yeah, but who's controlling the power that regulates it?" Gary asked.

"This is an interesting dilemna, huh?" asked Harold. Buffie suddenly froze.

A whisper escaped her lips. "We're being watched. He's in the trees right behind me. I knew that I'd heard someone else, but I ignored it. But now I'm sure there's someone there..."

Harold cocked his gun, getting ready for a confrontation. Suddenly he appeared above the trees. His lance at the ready. He came flying down upon the party. Jason unsheathed his giant sword in preparation for the fight. He had always favored this sword of Aeris'. It was a huge sword that was nearly one and a half meters long, but it's amazing factor was not the length, but the depth of the blade. It was nearly 40 cm deep at the hilt and it extended out for about a meter until it tapered at the end creating a fine point. The blade was kept extremely sharp. It was also rumored to be nearly 500 years old. But the ancient steel still shone like new in the noonday sun.

The assailant was nearly upon them now. The clash of the steel resounded against the cliff faces around them as the lance and sword met. The lance's course towards Jason's heart was now averted to his hips. Jason was not quick enough to dodge the strike.

It didn't connect. Jason sidestepped in haste as the lance ripped off his materia pouch scattering all the loose materia he had. A red orb glimmered in the sunlight. Jason's eye didn't catch it, but Buffie's did. Apparently, so did the thief's. He dove for it as Buffie fired her shuriken at the thief's hand. It missed its mark by mere centimeters. The thief reeled his hand back, as Buffie ripped her shuriken back, with the wire it was attached to. She stared him down, shaking her head. "Nuh-uh."

The party was now surrounding the thief. He may have been able to jump into this mess, but he wasn't going to get out of this.

"What do you want?" Jason asked, furious on the attempt at his life.

"Actually, some gil would be nice." The thief smiled.

"Yeah, right. You nearly kill our leader and you expect some gil in return." Megan was ready to take on this crazy guy. Who did he think he was?

"Well, I didn't kill him, did I?"

"I deflected that shot. You missed my heart."

"But apparently someone didn't miss your brain. The pouch wasmy target. I let you read that move from the moment I jumped." This took Jason a second to process.

"Are you saying that you let me win?"

"Duh, fool. You're lucky you have an experienced thief or I would have gotten away with your Ifrit summon."

Gary gawked at him. "How do you know it's an Ifrit summon?"

"I got within 10 centimeters of the stone didn't I?" The thief now had his back on Jason. Jason motioned to Buffie to try and rope the materia. With Buffie's attention averted, the thief cartwheeled over to the materia and grabed it.

"Ha!" He began to leap until Gary's staff knocked the lance out from under him.

"I don't think so." Buffie and Harold readied their weapons waiting for the thief to move.

"Alright, let me cut you guys a deal. I know that you're trying to get across the Wutai strait. You know that I want this materia. I'll help you get to where you're going if you give me this materia."

"No deal." Jason said. "I owe you a good beating. You can't expect to surprise someone and then call yourself a superior fighter."

At this the thief smiled. "So you want a duel? What are you willing to wager on it?"

"If you win, you take our materia. Both the one you have now, and one of the ones lying here in the sand. Your choice. But in return you give us that help across. But if I win, I take back my summon, and you give us that help across, to the Western continent."

"Deal."

"Alright guys, no funny moves. Harold, if he tries to escape before the battle is over, take him down. Buffie, the same goes for you." Harold and Buffie both nodded.

"You think that a punk such as yourself can beat me? I cna't wait to see this."

"Let's just go!" Jason dashed at the thief. He had already drawn his sword and it was above his head, ready to strike. He brought it down into the lance. The thief deflected Jason's shot and smiled. He had this grin, as if he was just toying with Jason. The materia, now imbedded in his weapon, was glowing a bright red. He jumped back as a giant hole opened up in the earth. Jason jumped back. From the depths came a great demon. Its long horns and fierce teeth were nothing compareed to its flaming breath and intimidating claws. The great demon roared menacingly and stared at its opponent. He breathed out a little, the fire escaping his lips surrounding his head until he decided to fly towards Jason could only proect his face with his sword as the beast ripped towards him, leaving a path of fire in the sand behind him.

When the beast disappeared, all that was left were trails of glass where the fire had lit the sand, and Jason, his blonde spiky hair a little singed, and his body covered in burns. His blue eyes stared defiantly back at the thief, "Is that all you got?"

The thief dashed towards Jason, a little mifed that the boy had withstood the attack. Jason, a little weary form the attack managed to send his own summon. He leapt up high, as the chocobo dashed at the thief. The mog on its back screamed in joy as the thief halted. He couldn't even stop before the chocobo crashed into him, head on. The mog fell off, and wobbled around a bit until the chocobo picked him up in his beak and threw him back on its back, riding off, back into the woods.

The thief shook off any feeling of paralysis that the chocobo could have left him. Suddenly JAson hit the ground, the three pieces of materia near him flew into the air. The thief ignored them, but Jason watched the yellow one land. The thief smiled. "Time for a little taste of..." Jason began dashing towads the spot. "my POWER!" A green materia lit in his bangle. "_CONFUSION!!!_" The wispy spell hit Jason squarely in the side of the head. He reeled back, trying to figure his bearings, it was difficult with the whole world spinning around him. The thief stood a moment, and then leapt at Jason. He cut along the side of him as Jason swayed out of the way. The hit threw the thief off balance as he fell over.

The pain snapped Jason back into reality. It wasn't a deep cut, but it had sliced a large part of his side. Jason leapt for the materia as he reached to dislodge the summon materia that was now spent inside his sword.

The thief wasn't going to let his enemy just lie there. As soon as he got up he fired at Jason. "_ICE!!!_" A block of ice began to form around Jason. It's biting cold chilled him to the bone. He shattered the block, but not before he had begun to feel it drain his power. He dashed at the thief who was trying to gather his thoughts after the spell. The thief couldn't lift up his lance, so instead he kicked up sand in front of him to obscure Jason's view. From inside the sand cloud the party heard both the thief and Jason yell at the same time.

When the dust settled the lance was lying on the ground next to the kneeling thief. His screams of pain had now dulled to a heavy breathing through his teeth. Megan looked at him. Jason couldn't have inflicted that much damage with just one attack. The thief seemed to defy Megan's thoughts as he keeled over, onto his back revealing two large slices to his shins. Jason smiled a this handiwork. The double cut materia had worked. There were two slices along the thief's knees, running in opposite slants.

The thief pulled out the Ifrit materia, and threw it at Jason. "Amazing fucking blow kid." Then he passed out.

--------------------------------------

"We're going to cross in that thing?"

"You have a better suggestion, Megan? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that I'm the one who can captain this ship, not you. I mean, I do have a little experience on the high seas, where you don't."

Jason grinned and continued to sharpen his blade. Megan must have woken up oin the wrong side of the bed. She was happy that we had finally finished the boat last night, but I guess that her temperment was acting up again, because she was really trying to give it to Mac this time.

"Alright, would you two cut it out. If you start fighting now I don't want to know what it'll be like on the trip."

"I'm going to have to agree," piped in Harold who had momentarily put his gun cleaning on hold, "If you two don't shut your mouths I'm going to be forced to shut them for you." He didn't even wait for a response to go back to cleaning his gun.

The team was basically silent, except for an explanation or two from Mac about what to bring and what not to. By mid-morning they had successfully packed and stored everything on their humble craft. Mac smiled and shook his head as they launched the small craft. It wasn't his best work, but it would get them across the strait. And the weather felt perfect for a small two-day crossing. These were interesting kids, but that Jason had a fire in him that wasn't going to be extinguished easily. This was going to make for an interesting journey.


	6. Attention Grabber

This is just a chapter meant to catch your attention. I am in a constant struggle with my editor in getting the chapters redone and posted up. It is a process that at most will be two weeks, but trust me, the story will be a lot cleaner and less unlikely to make it. Chapter 2 will be up by the end of the weekend, and 3 by wednesday. Chapters 45 have the least amount of work so they'll be thrown at your way by next weekend. Chapter 6 is in the works, but until I get the others up I have suspended the operation. I know that there aren't that many of you out there, but thank you for your patience. Believe me, it will pay off in the end. Or I'm going to have an army of friekin' pop tarts on me. GULP


End file.
